


Stealing Pandora

by dapatty



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)  Parker accidentally steals a rather important artifact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Pandora

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stealing Pandora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/%5bLeverage%5d%20Stealing%20Pandora.mp3) | **Size:** 2.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:27

  
---|---


End file.
